Abigaël Aidelbaum
Summary Abigaël Aidelbaum the Elf Thief is obsessed with gold and possessions. She stands at 5' 3" and weighs 105 lbs. with long blond hair and sinister red eyes. Once upon a time she had a ferret, called Mr. Mogwoggles, who it was thought was the only thing she might care for more than wealth. Until, sadly, he was killed by some barkeep as Abigaël attempted to rob the man. She didn't even bat an eye at its passing, and has since had a string of ferret pets which all inevitably die. Constantly attempting to pilfer as much shiny coin as she can (to Vincent's exasperation), Abigaël is played by Geneviève Forget and has helped to drive the story through her seeking of Dalamar and her neverending greed. ''Other Notable Traits'' *Despite her blood red eyes, outwardly Abigaël appears inherently innocent. Key Events Origin Abigael's origins are largely a mystery. Her family and village were killed by giants, leading her to a life of adventuring. The only pieces of her home that are left are the mysterious locked box that was left in her family home and Mr. Mogwoggles. Her hometown was discovered to actually be very close to Bregor's, which suffered a similar fate. They both would have crossed the ocean to the mainland at some point. During the Campaign *She was attacked by Lavernica in both Solace and Haven *Her ferret 'Mr. Mogwoggles' was slain by an innkeeper. Rollplay Episode 09 *The wizard Dalamar was able to open her box and discovered that it contained a mysterious ring; one of a set of two. *She was kidnapped by Dalamar after the party was pardoned by Istavan Fellstar, which led Lord Fellstar to send assassins after them in order to save face. *Abigael purchased 'Mrs. Mogwoggles I' in Windsail *Abigael purchased another replacement ferret in Windsail in Rollplay Episode 17, which she named Mr. Tugwoggles, after the late Tudagub. *Abigael saved some of her people from a group of giants. During the endeavor it was discovered that her childhood friend, Yeilla, betrayed the party in order to ensure the safety of her family. Despite Abigael's protests, Yeilla was executed by Banon for her treachery and out of boredom. *Gets killed by a falling Bregor in an alternate future. Mr. Tugwoggles was also killed by the man-meteor. Rollplay Episode 27 *Slowly, Abigael has been learning to read from Bregor. *Has been very unstable since the death of Bregor by the Mist Dragon at Black Mist Lake. *Is rumored to have had sex with Horus, and be pregnant. (Stated as untrue by Neal in the Rollplay Episode 39 Q&A) Heavy Spoilers Fate As of Rollplay Episode 39 Abigael is the last surviving party member, with only 2HP remaining, and all of the dragonsbane weapons are lost. Her ultimate fate is as of yet unknown. In Solum Episode 36 it is hinted at that she learned to read and started a thieves guild. Alternatively, met up with Mounsieur Varnouche and killed by a mist dragon. Show/Hide Spoiler Trivia ] *Abigaël has had the largest amount of gold in the party for the longest amount of time, on account of her thievery and frugal treatment of stolen money. *She was surprisingly apathetic to Mr. Mogwoggles 's demise, contrasting to her denial of Mrs. Mogwoggles I's own death in Rollplay Episode 16. *Despite having excellent forgery skills, she is completely illiterate. *Though not physically strong, she is brave enough (or simply foolish enough) to risk her own life in an effort to save a comrade from dying. *Developed feelings for her elven companion, Bregor. *Is the first party member to have sex (with Gilfas, the merchant from Valesburg) *Is in a fierce feud with Azril (In part due to her negative feelings towards dwarves). *Is the last remaining member of the original party (following the deaths of Tudagub, Vincent, and Bregor). ''Notable Equipment Chronology *Elven Chainmail +1 - purchased in Rollplay Episode 09 for 15 Aquamarines (the equivalent of 7,500 gold) from her "ex-boyfriend" after failing to swindle him with a love potion previously. This brought her AC from 13 to 20 *Lord Feng's Dagger +2 - taken in Rollplay Episode 04 from Lord Feng's singed corpse *Sir Brightblade's Gloves of Dexterity +2 - in Rollplay Episode 09 despite the shocking circumstances of his demise, Abigael still had the presence of mind to ransack all she could from his freshly lifeless body. **One glove was accidentally eaten by the acid slime of a gelatinous cube in Rollplay Episode 23. *Ring of Domination - she discovered this mysterious ring on the Hill Giant in Rollplay Episode 11 but its purpose was only ascertained in Rollplay Episode 14 by Merlin the Wizard. **Disintegrated in Rollplay Episode 16 by the Black Dragon. *Twin Daggers of Returning - received in Rollplay Episode 20 for her service to Justar's Bay. They reappear in hand when thrown and grant a +3 bonus to hit. *Magical Staff of Power - an extremely valuable staff found in the King's Catacombs in Rollplay Episode 23. It allows the wielder to cast spells with an increased proficiency of 2-levels. **Traded in Rollplay Episode 36 to the wizard of Altharas. *Bag of Holding - looted from Banon's corpse at the beginning of Rollplay Episode 23. *Necklace of Cheetah Speed - purchased in Rollplay Episode 24 grants +2 movement speed and once per day cheetah speed (45 movement) for 3 rounds. *Shortbow +2 - purchased in Rollplay Episode 27 from a pawn shop in Valesburg. *Blood Singer - was bestowed unto her from Vincent in Rollplay Episode 34. **Given to Horus in Rollplay Episode 35. *Whirlwind - granted to her by Lily the Wood Nymph of Black Bark Forest, under the pretense that she return it once the '''dragon' threat had been eliminated. *Cloak of the Bat - traded for in Rollplay Episode 36 by the wizard of Altharas. There was much debate over whether to trade for this or an even more valuable magic carpet. Notable Feats and Kills *She's Mafia - Haldor the Ugly Alchemist was murdered for a hit contract for supposedly having a 'big mouth'. Tudagub was seen burying the body and sentenced to death for the crime. They were severely underpaid for the act, not knowing what such a vile task usually costs. *Lightning Strikes Twice - single-handedly extinguished a hill giant in Rollplay Episode 20, rolling two consecutive natural 20s with arrows to the creature's back. Each piercing shot hit with the force of a bolt of lightning, causing 6d6 damage for 19 and 26 *Cop Killer - dispatched an entire camp of elite guards while they slept in Rollplay Episode 22. *Slug Exterminator - obliterated a giant acid spitting slug, affectionately dubbed the Sneal, guarding the King's Catacombs in Rollplay Episode 23 by doing a 4d6 crit to its back, only to be followed by a natural 20 to finish the job. *World Series Baseball Catch - In Rollplay Episode 27, after Bregor portals through in attempt to jump on a dragon and fails, she manages to run to where Bregor is going to land and catch him. They both received 70 damage, their bones crushed instantly, a memory that will forever haunt Vincent. *Avenging Arrow - finished off the mist dragon of Black Mist Lake after it had been wounded by Vincent and Bregor to 3 HP. Kill Count Abigaël has, at the end of Rollplay Episode 33, killed 62 creatures and/or people.http://dorf-midget.deviantart.com/art/RollPlay-Statistics-Weeks-1-33-409943811 Notable Abigael/ Quotes Episode 1 *"I high-five my ferret." Episode 2 *"Wassuuuuuup~" Episode 3 *"We... all have our own preferences." (in reference to the Ugly Alchemist) *"How would you feel about having sex with the wizard?" Episode 4 *"Wait, you don't... slap yourself in the face?" *"I'm on a horse motherfucker." Gen: "And I high-five my ferret." Episode 5 *"Goodbye, motherfucker." Episode 6 *"It's a family heirloom." *"Wait, wait, wait! Could you also look at my box?" Episode 8 *"I dodge the assgrabs stealthily." *giggles* Episode 9 *"You killed my ferret!" Gen: "I pretend to cry." Episode 11 *"Good morning, corpse!" Episode 13 *"What can he do we for?" (Highlight found here) Episode 15 *"I don't get raped or anything." *"You could call him a priest, but most of the time he just acts like a jackass." About Tudagub. *"I take note... in my mind because I can't write." *Tudagub: "Where'd everybody go?" Abigael: "Like we really care." Episode 18 *"Now that the bunny's all burned..." Episode 12 *"We should add some Lightning to that grease" Episode 22 *"I am fairly impressed about the size of his rod, yes." Episode 23 *"Damn I should have covered mine in salt..." *Vincent: "We are going after a ring that I believe in but I don't think we should desecrate a bunch of crypts" Abigael: -cheeky smile while sliding off a sarcophagus lid- "Just one~" Episode 24 *"I bought an amulet of cheetaspeed! Zoom zoom, I move fast!" Episode 30 *"Someday...Someday Azril, I will make you eat your own kind." In response to Azril tricking her into eating ferret jerky. Links *Character Sheet Category:2nd Edition Characters Category:Rollplay Legacy Characters Category:Elf Characters